


Well-Suited

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dom/sub, Full-Body Restraints, Iron Man Suit Kink, Other, Sexual Content, Technophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes being held down.  He likes it even more when JARVIS is in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/183694.html?thread=39559822).

He loaded everything into JARVIS. Absolutely everything. From the specs on every machine he'd ever made, to the extensive and truly spectacular list of XXX titles he had in his entertainment system. All of that was loaded with JARVIS into his suit.

Tony had long ago come to the conclusion that machines were alive, conscious, and as needing of an occasional break as humans. And JARVIS, more long-suffering even than Pepper, deserved a little bit more of a break and consideration every now and then. Tony liked all the women in his life, for their beauty and occasional complete unpredictability. Even Pepper, whom he'd known for years, still surprised him more than just occasionally.

JARVIS, however, he knew everything about. And visa versa. No matter how much Tony charmed a willing lady, he could never know them enough, or get them to know enough about him.

And JARVIS knew what he liked, with no additional mood-killing conversation necessary.

"Schedule clear for the next two hours?"

"Yes, sir."

Inside the comforting confines of the Iron Man suit, Tony quirked a smile. Fun times like this didn't come along too often, even for him.

"Slave controls to you for the next one hundred twenty minutes," Tony said. Then he relaxed completely.

The suit abruptly tipped over, limbs no longer responsive to Tony's movements, leaving him trapped on his back on the floor. It'd take six strong men or more to even budge the hundreds of pounds of metal and machinery. Tony squirmed experimentally anyway, and found while his torso commands still functioned, his arms and legs were dead weight, nailing him to the floor.

Tony loved that. JARVIS knew, of course. He could struggle from now until the end of next century and not be able to get away.

Then the pressure began, like phantom fingers probing and stroking him. The external design of the Iron Man suit got all the attention, with the missiles and repulsor rays and flares, but the internal mechanics were just as spectacular, if more subtle. There was an anti-shock system that shielded Tony from taking the great brunt of damage from being hit or thrown, a kind of gel-like substance that shifted with him to protect his fragile human body from the superhuman stresses he subjected himself to. If you were clever, and JARVIS was very clever, you could modify it for all sorts of other uses.

The pressure varied, from light caresses to deep exploration, JARVIS monitoring every one of Tony's vital functions to keep him from getting too hot, too fast. Deep stroking along his arms and legs, light, ticklish touches along his ribs and shoulders, delicate flicking against the very edges of the arc reactor that kept Tony's heart safe. That touch was so arousing, so dangerous, that Tony would never let anyone else but JARVIS do it. It was too much power in anyone else's hands.

Wave-like stroking started on his lower body, finding Tony's arousal and capturing it, holding him still and keeping him from getting friction. Moaning, his voice echoing oddly in the sound-dampened confines of his helmet, Tony struggled against JARVIS hold to no avail. That only made it better, and JARVIS had to work to hold him back from completion.

Hot, close, deep, still, dangerous, the very rarity of surrender made it too good to last, and still JARVIS held him teetering on the edge, heart thundering in his ears. Tony was rather convinced JARVIS had something of a sadistic streak in him, because he flashed a clock with the remaining time across Tony's vision, showing him how much longer he would be toyed with before he'd be let go.

Tony would have clenched his fists if he'd been able to move the heavy suit gauntlets, but couldn't even manage that. Sweat broke out on his forehead and was immediately cooled by the temperature regulation system. Too much noise JARVIS muffled with a sound overlay, forcing Tony's attention on the building and cresting wave within him. One he had zero control over how big it would get or how far it would drop him.

"Sir, controls returning to you in ten seconds," JARVIS said finally, bringing Tony into sharp focus of what was about to happen. Knife-fine pressure needled around the arc reactor as the seconds counted down in JARVIS' cultured voice.

"3, 2, 1-."

A supernova went off inside the suit.

Tony didn't think he'd felt a more satisfying explosion since he'd become Iron Man.


End file.
